The Bad Omen Birds and The Bearbees
by papapapuffyAY
Summary: It started with Gunter’s Anatomy and Physiology class, enough said. “ENGIWARUU!” Mpreg Oocness


Disclaimer: not mine

Summary: Gunter's Anatomy and Physiology class, enough said. "ENGIWARUU!!" Mpreg

**The Bad Omen Birds and The Bearbees**

"Your majesty! Your majesty! Where are you?! Are we playing a game?!" Gunter opened every door in the castle. Yuuri's black eyes widened.

"AH! You got to hide me!" His heart beat speed up and he clung to his fiancée.

"Why should I? Will I get something for helping you?" The king looked at the smirking boy then he sighed.

"Ok, ok what do you want-?"

"Your majesty! Ah, I found you! I guess the game is over now." The long haired demon took a hold of Yuuri's hand. "It's time for your lessons." He grabbed the double black and dragged him out of his bedroom; Wolfram following.

Gunter sat on the opposite side of the school boy while the blonde took his seat next to him. "Your majesty, what is the age of your human turning?"

"Hmmm? Legally twenty one, that's when your can drink alcohol."

"I see, then you don't anything about it." The half human tensed as Gunter blushed.

"G-Gunter k-know what…?" His limbs started shaking with nerves. He looked over at wolfram who was watching with great interest. Their gazes shifted to the window where a kohi flew into the library. "Hello, Kohi." The skeleton stood next to Gunter waving to the person who named him.

"Let's get started." The long haired male smiled though his blush. "Today's lesson is about demon anatomy."

The Japanese boy laughed. "Anatomy? That's it? I already know that."

"Oh, I'm glad but let's see. Your Majesty please tell me what this bone is called." He pointed to Kohi's rib cage. With a grin Yuuri leaned back in his chair.

"The first seven ribs that are connected behind with the vertebral column, and in front, through the intervention of the costal cartilages, with the sternum; they are called true ribs. False ribs are interconnected membranous structures that are connected with the sternum process." The blonde stared at his fiancée then averted to look at the teacher. Gunter was also shocked but he picked up a challenge.

"Very good Your Majesty! What about these?" He pointed to the skeleton's body.

"Hyoid. Mandible. Phalanges. Ulna."

"Very good!" Both males were proud of the king but only the silver haired man showed it. "Shall we move on to organs, what -"

"The small intestine is where the vast majority of digestion and absorption of food takes place. The large intestine are often used to describe the entire organ."

"I didn't even finish the question..."

Wolfram laughed. "Looks like he knows more then you do."

"Alright well, what about the major systems-"

"Circulatory System: it pumping blood."

"Muscular System: is six thousand muscles that help movement."

"Digestive System: digesting food."

"Endocrine System: hormones that are made by the Endocrine gland."

"Nervous System: collecting, transferring and processing information with brain."

"Intergumentary System: skin, hair and nails."

"Reproductive System: having children."

"Respiratory System: breathing."

"Excretory System: bladder."

"Skeletal System." The demon king looked over at Kohi.

Gunter dropped his book and placed his hand to his forehead. "Class is over for today, I'll go plan tomorrows lesson." The double black smiled from ear to ear jumping out of his chair. When Yuuri was happy so was the blonde; standing he followed him out the door leaving Gunter to himself.

"I must say, I'm impressed wimp."

"Thanks you, I had an Anatomy and Physiology class in high school; I got straight A's."

"How about I teach you a little more about anatomy? I'm sure you don't know it, well you better not know it." His lips touched Yuuri as the full demon grabbed the black haired boy from the back and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, stop that." He tried to break out of the grip but the green eyed man was to powerful. Wolfram's lips rubbed against his neck. "Wolf!" With a kiss on the cheek the golden haired boy dragged his fiancée into there bedroom.

---

The king awoke in the embrace of his sleeping lover the memories of earlier today flooded his mind. With a blush and a smile he placed his lips gentle on Wolfram's. One green eye opened at the blonde smile in the kiss to pushed into Yuuri.

The Japanese boy wrapped his arms around the older demon. They broke apart. "Morning my wimp." The prince said sitting up letting the blankets fall off his naked body.

"Can you not think of another pet name for me?" Wolfram grinned.

"Like what? Honey? Sweetheart? Cutie pie? Winner?"

"My wimp it is." Yuuri swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Wait! I'll help!" The fire demon ran over to the other side of the bed and took the king's hand.

"Why do I need help?" He put his weight on his legs and almost toppled over holding his stomach in pain. "What's wrong with me?!"

"What do you mean you already know." The older male grabbed robes for them to put on.

"No I don't know!" Their was a knock at their door and Gunter walked in.

"Your Majesty what's wrong?!" He rushed over to the two lovers and helped support the half human.

"I can carry my own lover!" The prince snapped picking up the now blushing Yuuri bridal style.

"Lover? Lover?! Oh Your Majesty you didn't have to go that far!" He cried. "I believe you! I believe you know much about the body!" The long haired man bawled running out of the room.

"What was that about?" The brat carried the black eyed boy to Gisela's office.

"Your Majesty, Your Excellency, to what do I own this visit?" She smile when they walked in and Wolfram sat Yuuri down.

"I'm helping him produce an heir, he just woke up in pain I want to make sure everything is ok." She moved over to him.

"Please show me your stomach." The school boy opened hid robe with the blonde made sure that the rest of him was covered. Her hand glowed a light green and a warm sensation flooded his gut.

"That feels good." He mumbled feeling the pain leave his system.

"Everything cheeks out fine." She turned to her superior. "Both his Majesty and the child are fine."

"Child what child?"

"Your Majesty you don't know? You're pregnant." Their was a long moment of silence before the king yelled.

"Eh?! Males can't get pregnant!"

"Sure they can." The elder male placed his hand on Yuuri's belly and rubbed slightly. "Love can do anything."

"No kidding…." He gazed at his tummy. "Though I am afraid to ask how long will this take also how will the baby get out of me…?"

"You are very skilled in magic so I would guess not to long six months. As for the baby coming out will I will have to cut him out."

"Yuuri, how do you not know about males giving birth and yet you stunned Gunter today? That was the main thing he wanted you to learn." The healer left the two lover alone.

"Males do not get pregnant on my world." The jade eyed man slapped his hand to his face.

"Gunter said you were learning demon anatomy not human anatomy!" The king's face went blank.

"I don't wanna be pregnant, why can't you be pregnant!" Tears of fright polled at his orbs.

"I know you don't mean that it's your hormones. The baby is the king's heir you have to carry it so it can get you power. While in your body the baby eats what you eat, listens to what you listen to and absorbs your magic."

"Fascinating. What about feeding the infant? Breast milk has colostrum which I can't supply. You don't plan on a wet nurse do you?" Wolfram sighed.

"If men were not suppose to feed their children they wouldn't have nipples."

"Oh, Silly me…"

"Let's get you back in bed." Effortlessly he picked up the pregnant boy and with a kiss he left the room.

"Yuuri!" The two males heard the voice of their daughter's voice.

"Come in Greta." She peeked in then ran to the bed.

"Is it true?! Gunter said you were pregnant am I getting a sibling?" The full blood demon grinned with pride.

"Yes you are!" Her fathers pulled her into a tight hug, Their was another knocked at the door.

"Yuuri?" It was Conrad, he also walked into the bedroom.

"Yes, it's true," His brother spoke up.

"Wolf! Wolf!" Cheri peeked her head in and rushed inside knowing it was safe to enter. "I just heard! I'm so happy! My first grandchild." Both blondes couldn't keep a smile off their faces.

Next and last Gwendal walked in no even bothering to knock. He had more wrinkles on his forehead and looked mad as hell. "What's this I hear about a baby?"

"Gwen relax, this is a happy occasion." His mother said. "This would be a happy occasion if their were married before a kid. Wedlock isn't a happy thing think of the king's reputation." The middle child place a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down no one has to know it's wedlock if the marriage is in a month or so."

"A Month?! Isn't that two soon?!" The double black shouted.

"Well you will start showing soon, people will notice." The fire demon was in a different world, he had the most peaceful look. A perfect world with just his family.

"I'll go to earth and get your family." Murata was smirking standing by the door completely unnoticed by the others.

"What? No!"

"Yes that's a great idea Your Highness. Yuuri calm down she will be happy I know it. She will pick out a beautiful dress for you to wear from your home world."

"But-"

"Wearing a dress will symbolize that you have a motherly and fatherly side for our child."

"This to much info for one day." The high school kid sighed in a yawned.

"Ok, everyone leave Yuuri is tired!" He pushed everyone out the door so his pregnant fiancée could rest. Wolfram cuddled up against the water demon kissing him passionately.

The third son opened their robes and tossed them on the floor. He kissed the budding belly then encircled his arms around his waist. "Sleep tight, I'll make sure no harm comes to the both of you."

---

"Wake up Yuuri it's all over!" He awoke gazing into beautiful emerald eyes. The demon king moaned. "You fell asleep during Gunter's class."

"Oh? Tell me Wolfram."

"Hm?"

"Can male demons get pregnant?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

"Just a dream I had." He chuckled to himself. The prince took a hold of his hand.

"Come, husband it is time for our baby to be born."

"Huh?" The blonde pulled on his hand making him stand. He looked done at his stomach the was three times it normal size. "What's going on?!"

"All of your magic was absorbed by the baby that makes you fall asleep so easily, it's time for Gisela to remove the baby from you. Unless you want to be alone first with me." He licked at the king's lips.

"No! That's what started this!"

"No it wasn't! It was you thinking that our beautiful race couldn't bear children for our husbands." The older male patted his lover's belly and smiled warmly "Don't worry I'll have the next one."

--

A/N: Nipples- Seriously men don't need them. Oh by the way in Yuuri's bedroom there is the red curtain the leads to another room- where the three maids would spy on them-what is that room? Does anyone know? I command you to REVIEW NOW!!! Sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
